The U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,663 of D. L. Ross incorporated by reference herein describes holographic recording media including certain .alpha.-diketones dissolved in a cured polymeric host. The polymeric host is selected from the group consisting of acrylic polyesters and epoxy resins.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,637 of R. A. Bartolini and A. Bloom incorporated by reference herein describes holographic recording medium which form permanent holograms from .alpha.-diketones which are capable of intermolecular hydrogen atom extraction dissolved in a transparent cured acrylic polyester host.
The copending application of A. Bloom, R. A. Bartolini, and H. A. Weakliem described above and incorporated by reference herein describes the sensitivity of organic phase holographic recording media comprising an .alpha.-diketone and acrylic polyester polymer which can be improved by heating the recording medium either during or after recording.
The copending application of R. A. Bartolini, William J. Burke, and A. Bloom described above and incorporated by reference herein describes organic volume phase holographic recording medium comprising an .alpha.-diketone and an acrylic polyester polymer which is desensitized by exposing the medium to light after recording is complete.